Leaving
by Leo Luna
Summary: When Robin decides to leave, who can stop him? Why, our favorite redhead of course!


_Clothes, Toothbrush, books, gadgets, was there anything else he needed?_

A slightly disheveled boy with dark, dark, hair was bent over a small backpack that sat on his bed. He was getting out of here. Slade was after him, again, and Beast Boy had almost died in the battle the Titans had with the villain earlier that day. He couldn't put any of them in danger anymore. Sighing, he zipped his backpack closed and poked his head out of the room. Good. No one was up, apparently. He crept down the hall, down the stairs, and into the living room. It was then that he heard a clunk in the hall above. He pivoted around, and only caught a flash of red and purple before something slammed into his chest, knocking him over.

"And where, might I ask, do you think you are going!" exclaimed a very angry Starfire, who was now sitting on Robin's stomach, straddling him, her eyes flashing the solid green color that signaled anger.

"Ah! Star! What the-" Starfire had Robin's arms pinned to the ground beside him, and he was definitely not in a comfortable position.

"I asked you, Robin, what you think you are doing!"

Using his martial arts expertise, Robin pulled a complicated maneuver, which ended in him straddling Star as she had done to him. "I'm leaving! You guys are in too much danger with me around!" he said. If he let her go, she'd undoubtedly find the other Titans and tell them what he was doing. To his surprise, he felt a whooshing motion, and he was once again underneath Starfire.

"You are NOT leaving. We are the _Teen Titans,_ we are _always_ in danger!"

Robin flipped her again, still holding her arms down. "Listen, Star. I don't want to do this. But it's what's best for the team!"

"You leaving is _not_ what is best for the team!" On the word 'not', Starfire exerted a surprising amount of strength, even for Starfire, and they flipped again.

Robin sighed and looked up into Star's angry eyes. "Star. Let me go." he said flatly, not bothering to flip her again.

Starfire gave Robin an, 'Are you _kidding_ me?' look and stayed where she was. Suddenly, there was a familiar voice behind him.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" the monotone voice of Raven said. She was standing on the bottom step of the stairway, looking down at Robin and Starfire.

Robin blushed like crazy, realizing what position he and Starfire were in might look like to another person. To his relief, Starfire leapt off him and stood up, facing Raven.

"Robin thinks he is _leaving_ us!" Starfire exclaimed, as she tackled Robin again, halting his sprint for the door. She was now sitting on his back.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she said, walking over. "Glad to see you stopped him."

"Raven, would you get her _off_ me?" Robin asked, his voice slightly muffled by the carpet.

"No, no I think Starfire ought to stay where she is."

"Raven!" Robin yelled into the rug. She was _enjoying_ this!

Raven smirked. "At least flip him over, Star. He might suffocate." Starfire obeyed, and Robin was again looking up at Star.

"You're not leaving, you know." Raven said casually.

"Yes I am!" Robin exclaimed, struggling against Starfire's strong grasp.

"Oh, be quiet. You sound like a two year old." Raven rolled her eyes and sat down next to the pair. "Now, why does he think he's leaving?" she asked Starfire, rather than Robin.

"He believes we are in danger with him around! We are in danger with or without you, Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, her expression now pleading instead of angry.

"Hold on a second. I'm going to get Cy and Beast Boy. We'll need the whole team for this." Raven rose and walked back up the stairs, calling back: "Don't let him move, Star!"

Robin watched Raven leave, then returned his gaze to Starfire's eyes. Maybe if he asked her nicely... "Starfire, please, please let me go!" he said, doing his best to beg and keep his dignity at the same time. All Star did was glare down at him. "Star. Let. Me. Go."

"I'm am not letting you go!" Starfire loosened her grip for a moment, and that was all Robin needed. And yet again, they flipped. Starfire opened her mouth to yell for the others, and since he was using his arms to hold down hers, Robin did the only thing he could think of to silence her. He kissed her. He could feel her struggling underneath him, but after a moment, that stopped. Finally, needing air, he lifted his head. A very surprised Starfire was lying beneath him, not making a sound, just blinking confusedly.

"Wh-wha-what?" was all she managed to say.

"Well, I had to shut you up, didn't I?" Robin said, smiling, realizing he had just done what he had needed to do for months. How was he ever going to leave now? There was no way he could! Footsteps thudded down the stairs, and the other three titans appeared next to them.

"No way you're leaving dude!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yeah, we're not going to let you!" Cyborg crossed his arms.

"Of course I'm not leaving! What made you think I was?" Robin said, smiling up at the rest of the team. Raven's mouth fell open, and Beast Boy and Cyborg glared at her.

"Hey, don't look at me! He told me he was leaving!" Raven said, pointing accusedly at Robin.

There were shouts of "Oh, sure he did!" and "He did! Stop looking at me like that!" but Starfire and Robin barely heard them. Robin smiled down at Star again, and rolled off her.

"Night, Starfire." he waved at her as he walked up the stairs, back to his bedroom. He would be here for a long time, he saw that now.

Meanwhile, Starfire sat up, still confused, but more happy than she had been in awhile. Finally, she decided to go back to bed, leaving Raven and the others to argue. They'd all find out about her and Robin in due time...but tonight was not the time. As she laid down on her bed, she sighed in blissful happiness, and ignoring the shouts of "Did not!" and "Did to!" that were coming from downstairs, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Hope you guys liked it! I had the Robin and Starfire scuffle-straddling each other thing in my head, and I finally decided to put it into a story. I don't like this one much, but I needed something to get my creative juices flowing so I can finish the next chapter of my other teen titans fic. Au revoir!

-Leo Luna


End file.
